Prologue to a nonexistent story
by chocolate ice cream disaster
Summary: When Sirius died, An Angel was sent to stop the Devil from interfering with the plans for Harry. What happens if Harry fells in love with her, and she does not return his feelings? HP/OC one-sided. WARNING! GIANT MARY-SUE! CLICHE! READ AT OWN RISK!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. It belongs to J.K. Rowling who did a good job until the fifth book. There is no profit made whatsoever. (I doubt ANYONE would buy it)

Ok, everyone. Be warned that THERE IS A GIANT MARY-SUE IN THIS STORY! CLICHE AND EMO FEAST TOO! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! This story started out as a plot bunny for a mary-sue parody, after reading a mary-sue story. However, I sucked at it, so I decided to make it serious. I wanted to make it a multi-chaptered story that develops the biggest, worst mary-sue ever in Harry Potter fandom, but oh well... let's just say that I don't want all of you to suffer more. I can literally hear all of you sigh in relief after reading this story that I'm not going to continue it. Thanks a lot. I don't care. This wasn't taken seriously. AND YES! MY PLOT, SPELLING AND GRAMMAR SUCKED! AND YES, I'M A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD FANGIRL WITH THE FACT THAT ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE! UNDERSTAND? GOOD! SO MY STORY SUCKED IN GENERAL? THANKS! Now go ahead and flame me.

Prologue to a non-existent story

"_Sirius!" Harry yelled, "Sirius!"_

As the boy in the crystal ball slowly began to fade, the three Fates fell silent. There was no need to watch any further, they are the Fates after all, and they know what _will_ be the outcome of this battle.

Suddenly, one of them exploded, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! Every time we try to finish Voldemort, _He_ always ruins everything. Whether it was because of the bet or because he was just happy messing up our plans!"

"May I remind you that YOU were the one who started the bet on which Harry Potter would defeat Lord Voldemort? Since then he started interfering, just to win the bet!"

" I was drunk alright! And it was arranged that Harry Potter would win long ago! I thought it was safe to bet, since it was set that Voldemort would be the one who dies! Besides, this is not the point! The point is we have to put Voldemort back where he belongs, that's with the devil! He should have been dead when Harry was 11!"

" How do we put it to a stop if the devil continues to interfere?" The second Fate argued.

"You are on the side of the devil, you are, and you are a hypocrite!"

"Idiot!"

"Traitor!"

"Simpleton!"

"The only way to put an end to Voldemort is if _She_ is sent." The third one said quietly.

The other two immediately fell silent.

All three knew which _she_ was being referred to. _She_ was the one named Isabella, and she was the head of the angels. She was respected and loved, even by the Fates, and her beauty was well known to all. She was the one always sent on missions to restore thing to their original place whenever the devil tried to put a world into chaos, but she was so powerful that even the Fates, who despite having high authority, did not have the authority to command her.

"But will she accept it? She is, as usual, occupied with other matters." The second Fate asked hesitantly.

"Rest assured, my friends, for I have already been sent for. The matter of the devil interfering with the fate of Harry Potter spreads faster than you can imagine, in fact, I shall be setting out immediately." The Fates gasped, as the familiar yet gentle voice of Isabella emitted from behind them.

They turned, and indeed, there she was in all her glorious beauty, with her luxurious floor-length golden curly hair and deep green eyes, looking young yet not so, with her thousandth birthday coming, and wise, with experience shimmering in her eyes. Her eyes were always her most beautiful features, yet it was filled by grief no mortal can imagine at all times, even when she is happy, though it is well-hidden now.

"All of you know what to do, so I shall take my leave. Farewell, we shall meet again soon." She vanished, just as the Fates recovered from their shock, and hurried to the crystal ball to plan the meeting of Harry James Potter, The-Boy-who-lived and Isabella Mary Costa, the head of angels.

As she sensed the aura of Isabella vanishing, Elizabeth paused, "Bella, have a safe journey, take with you the angel's blessing to Harry Potter." She went on to her responsibility of filling in for her close friend as the head of angels.

"Take with you the angels' blessing from us to Harry Potter." Every single angel sang as they sensed the dissipating aura.

_July 24__th_

Faraway, in Privet Drive, a boy named Harry Potter was suddenly awoken from his dream. He had been having a nightmare when it suddenly changed to a uncommon dream, only remembering a woman with bottomless emerald eyes, and the words, "Coming", "Protect" and "Angel". However, before he could make out what was in that dream, he promptly fell asleep again, unaware that the woman existed, and what her reason for coming to help him was. He would not remember the dream until much later. Isabella smiled as she went back to her old headquarters, as she started to summon her old friends whom she had met with the first time she came here, 50 years ago.

July 25th

Albus Dumbledore looked up from his papers, suddenly feeling a great surge of magic, greater than even Dumbledore's magic, and it was definitely light magic. Dumbledore smiled, whoever it was, the bearer would be a great aid to the light side. "So, the final battle is not far. Yet only I and Voldemort can feel this magic, the sender needing to be very powerful in order for the intended receiver to receive it, I wonder who is it?" He paused as one of his equipments started spinning, not just the usual one, but one which is the shape of a winged girl sitting on a giant phoenix, one that had not spun for the past 50 years. "Miss Costa, or should I say Isabella? Curious, I think, but we will be meeting again soon. Fawkes, I think you will be meeting someone you miss soon. I take it that you know who she is, the same one who you chose as your first owner, with a heart purer than mine." Fawkes hummed a low, flat tone as if one could not be happier than this.

. Dumbledore went back to his papers happily. Things were certainly looking up, in favour of the light side more than ever.

Voldemort was enjoying the agony of Crabbe as he punished him for questioning him, believing the mudblood Granger was too powerful for him. 'Not that he is smart enough to know, ', he mused before he jerked in surprise as he felt an ancient spell hit him. He gave a scream of rage. "Wormtail, stay, the others leave me!"

The death eaters all hurried out of the door, all except Bellatrix, who lingered a second longer, giving a curious glance at Wormtail.

"It is impossible… No one I know or heard of has such magic, not even the old fool Dumbledore! It would be impossible to hide the magic for long, so it is either someone new or… someone I have forgotten, and I am unlikely to be this careless. Unless…" Voldemort was muttering to himself when his voice dropped into a dead whisper, "Bella. It would have to be her, but she just vanished after Grindelwald's defeat, why would she suddenly appear again?"

"Bellatrix, my Lord?" Wormtail managed to stammer out; trembling madly, afraid of what Voldemort was going to do.

"No, you fool, not her! Crucio!" Voldemort gave a lazy flick of his wand. "Do not question me! You have a mission. You get into your anigamus form, I want you to spy at Hogwarts, and report to me anything you hear that is related to the war! You must not tell anyone else except me what you found, not even Lucius! Is that understood?"

"Yes Master." Wormtail shivered as he stood up and hurried towards the door.

"So, Isabella, you have returned for whatever purpose, and you will most likely fight beside the fool Dumbledore. That is, at the beginning, but you will bend to the dark side, I swear I will make you will come back to me, no matter the cost!" Voldemort let loose a maniacal laugh; it rang and sparkled throughout the manor.

Miles away, the sender of the surge of magic was standing. Dumbledore's reaction was expected, but she did not think Voldemort would figure out who she was so quickly. She gave a sad little smile, eyes swirling with grief. "No Tom, I will not bend to the dark side. I was too late to save you years ago, but I will not allow myself to be too late to save the world and Harry Potter, not again."

She turned and walked back to her headquarters, thinking back to how Harry Potter would still have his parents and how many would still be surviving without the dark lord, if she had not been too late to turn Tom from the dark side. Now she could not go back as the rules stated that she only had one chance at the period of time to accomplish her purpose. It was the only time she failed her mission, and she would not allow that to happen again, not with the destruction Tom had caused, or rather _she_ had caused.

Peter Pettigrew scuttled hurriedly around; he had decided that the fastest way to gather news related to the war would be at the headmaster's office, with most of the important news reported directly to the headmaster Dumbledore. He was just about to go to sleep, having been listening to five minutes of silence and deciding that it was so late that Dumbledore was most probably asleep. He suddenly picked up the sound of footsteps and started listening attentively.

"Severus, any interesting news from the meeting which I presume you came from no more than half an hour ago?" The old man's voice was light, and if he was not mistaken, slightly happy.

"Listen to this and maybe you won't be so light-hearted, Albus." Severus Snape snapped at him. "Voldemort was planning on an attack on Granger, but it was supposed to be a surprise attack, so the exact date is not known. He was torturing a death eater who questioned him about going to get Granger himself when he suddenly screamed and dismissed all of us except Wormtail. I am not very sure what it was that caused him be so angry." The oily, silky voice of Snape was urgent, and tinted with an edge of worry.

"Ah, I see, I will be putting strong protective charms around her home and put some more order members to make sure nothing happens, and come to think of it, maybe an anti-apparition charm in the area as well." His voice was still unmistakably cheerful. Wormtail was perplexed, has Dumbledore finally gone nuts? Apparently Snape thought so too.

"Albus, if I may ask what exactly has made you so cheerful? You were never…" Dumbledore cut him off before he finishes. "That is a long story, meanwhile, let's just say that the light side has a great aid and things are looking up." Wormtail frowned in his rat form. First Voldemort and now this, if they are talking about the same person, it would be a person his master called "Bella". Who was she and why did they regard her so importantly? How powerful is she? Questions raced through his mind as he continued to listen.

"Albus, don't you think that more precaution should be taken, if Voldemort is going after Miss Granger himself? Perhaps we should move her to so remote place with you as the Grangers' secret-keeper…" Snape sounded unconvinced of the safety of the Grangers.

"Ah, but what you don't know, is that Miss Granger is already under the Filedius charm, though I am not the secret-keeper, and I assure you that he is trust-worthy. The anti-apparition charm is merely a precaution. However, before I tell you who it is so you may be assured, I would like Wormtail to come out of his anigamus form and that there are wards I put that does not allow Death eaters to leave without permission." Albus said calmly.

Wormtail was frightened out of his wits, and he tried to run away, but remembered Dumbledore's words. Well, there would be no point trying to escape if Dumbledore knew he was here. He slowly changed back to human form and prepared for the worst. He heard a paralysis spell being recited courtesy of Snape and registered what was going to happen before he promptly blacked out.

"He shall be taken to the ministry to be questioned in the morning, and help clear Sirius's name. It's a pity that he is no longer here to see it. He may also be providing a good deal of information. Meanwhile, Severus, you should go and get some sleep." Dumbledore chuckled at Snape's shock.

"How did you know? I mean…"

"Now, that will be for me to know and you to find out won't it?" Dumbledore winked and dismissed Snape. As he was watching Snape retreat from his office, Dumbledore wondered for a moment whether to ask Fawkes to find Isabella, since Voldemort now knew she was near again, but decided against it. She would contact him at her own time, he figured, and it was not a good idea to push her too hard. After all, she always had a tendency to show up when needed, never too early or too late.

He always did know she had impeccable timing.

_July 30__th_

Harry slowly woke up from a peaceful sleep and discovered that it was nearly noon. He had stayed up last night to finish a potions essay assigned by his least favourite teacher, Professor Snape. Tomorrow was his birthday, and he had been looking forward to it since his holiday started. The order promised to fetch him within a week after his birthday in their letters. Realising that an owl was tapping on his window impatiently, he let it in and unfastened the newspaper attached to it. He picked up the Daily Prophet and skimmed through it. Voldemort had been a lot more active since the incident at the ministry. Three days before a small article had been published about Peter Pettigrew being arrested and Sirius Black, his godfather was innocent.

'A fat lot it did,' Harry scowled as he thought of it, 'Sirius was already dead, and the article didn't even take up half the page.' The Dursleys had also been giving him the silent treatment and he had spent much of his days doing summer homework and reading the books Hermione sent him to occupy his time. Little did he know about the things that were going to happen on the day he had been looking forward to, other than presents and letters from his friends.

Unfortunately, Voldemort did not have the same idea, as he planned how he was going to attack the Potter brat, and get rid of him as a "birthday present" to himself. Damned if it wasn't his birthday. He was evilly chuckling to himself at how surprised the spy was going to be, when it was not the mudblood Granger being targeted.

The attack will most certainly be a most special present, and he was so pleased with himself that he was not as upset when he received the news that Wormtail was caught. After all, he reasoned, if the brat was gotten rid of, and even if they have Isabella on the light side, he would still be invincible and remain undefeated.

He forgot an important point, however. Even though he does not know what Isabella is up to, Isabella can find out what _he_ is up to, with her ability to see the present and future at her will.

'Tough luck Voldy,' she smiled as her plan was working, she had been mused at how the Fates planned for her and Harry to meet under such circumstances, her being the one to save the day, when there could have been a much better choice. Shaking her head, she remembered the last time she was on a mission; she was the 'lovely maiden that was saved'. She let out a chuckle, as she acknowledged that _that_ would certainly be much worse. But it was not even close to the meeting of her and the person she was helping on the missions she was sent. 'That's what happens when you get one who is a prankster. Two do not get along and never reach an agreement and only one peacemaker who does the entire job of being the three Fates.' She thought, 'if it were not for the third fate, the world would have come to an end with those two.'

The second fate scowled, "So that's what she thinks of us, huh?"

"Eaves-dropping on the head of angels is not a wise idea." The third fate said.

The first fate shrugged and said, "It's true anyway, old third always was the one to calm us down, give us the right idea on how to fix our errors, while you try and prank those poor people, whether they're magical or not. You like to make the meeting of Isabella and the one she is sent to, to be as horrible as possible just to make her angry."

"Do I have the words tattooed on my forehead that says 'Pick On Me, It's Fun'?"

"It was always there, didn't you know?" The first fate replied innocently, "As we digress, whose turn is it to plan what happens to Isabella?"

"Mine! And revenge shall also be mine!" The second fate was almost jumping with glee.

"It's always the most horrible scenes you come up with for her, Old third, can't we stop him?" The first Fate was worried.

"Stop the 'Old Third'. I'm not old. We have not the right to stop him. As long as he does not interfere with the whole purpose, we must take our turns to plan what is going to happen. But please give me a chance to dissuade you." The Third said sweetly.

"Oh? Do tell. Speak now or hold your peace."

"May I remind you that she is coming back, she will know who was it who planned what happened?" The Third Fate warned the Second.

"Oh no… Ok change of plans. Alright, based on the fact that she cannot look into the future once she meets Harry, the one she is sent to, and the rule that she cannot change her appearance at all, whether Polyjuice or her metamorphous ability, once she meets her enemy, which is Voldemort this time, I want a ball." The Second Fate smiled devilishly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Which ball I'm referring to? " The Second Fate asked as he made eye contact with the First Fate. The two fates nodded to each other. "We must hide it from her until she sees Harry, or else she can look into the future and see it. Oh, and Old third?" The First Fate asked

"Yes? And quit calling me 'Old'." He suppressed a growl.

"You shouldn't even try to persuade us."

"They always don't get along, but once they agree on something, there is no stopping them, even if I try to dissuade them." The Third Fate sighed mentally as two began to scheme, "I just hope they don't go too far."

Unfortunately, the two did have a tendency to go too far when they didn't consult the Third Fate on their plans, as for whether it applies to the case, only time would tell.

_July 31__st_

" Tell me, Dolohov, how are the wards coming?" Voldemort asked in a dangerous voice.

"All the wards are down, my lord, Potter is now vulnerable. Arabella Figg has also been taken cared of." A man in mask replied calmly.

"Very good, Dolohov, you have not disappointed me, and now, show me your dark mark." Voldemort walked to him and pressed the mark, ignoring the man's wirthing in pain.

There were sounds of 'pops' as about thirty figures in black apparated to the manor.

"Good… no one has been foolish enough to ignore my summons, my faithful Death eaters, I have bad news for you, and that is Severus has been unable to find the location of the Mudblood Granger."

Voices of murmures went up and one of the figures shouted, "Punish him! Put him to death!"

"SILENCE! I will not stand this! Crucio!" Voldemort shot a spell at the offending Death Eater. "And let that be a lesson not to tell me who to punish, Rookwood."

"But my Death Eaters! I have a surprise for you! Dolohov has managed to complete his secret mission I have entursted to him. Can anyone tell me why today is a special day?" Voldemort asked the masked figures.

Silence. Voldemort stared at all of them coldly, as one of them spoke hesitantly, "My Lord…, if I am not wrong, it is your arch-enemy, Harry Potter's birthday."

"It is indeed comforting that at least one of my Death Eaters know the significance of today. Well done, Lucius. Yes, it is Potter's birthday, but it will also be remembered as the day I manage to kill him and rule supreme!" Vodemort let out a cold, hard laughter.

"Dolohov has sucessfully brought down the blood wards Dumbledore put on Potter's house, and also gotten rid of Arabella Figg, Dumbledore's lookout of the neighbourhood, thus we have the whole street to ourselves." Excited whispers rang through the Death Eaters at the thought of torturing Muggles. "Yes, it will be a day to remember, but first, we have a matter to take care of before we go. We have a spy in our midst."

The Death Eaters all cowered in fear as Voldemort observed their reactions closely. Only Severus remain impassive at the announcement.

"Ah, it seems that Severus has an answer, tell me, Severus, who do you think is the traitor?"

"My lord, though I am most trusted by Dumbledore, he did not tell me who the spy is, or if there is even a spy."

"Indeed, it is top secret, and it took me quite an effort tracking down Mudungus Fletcher to make him infiltrate the Order's meeting, but it was done and I know who is the spy, the traitor who betrayed me and tell of our attacks in advance to Dumbledore. Tell me, Severus, didn't you see that Mudungus was under Imperious? I seemed to have over-estimated you if not one of the Order regconieses the signs of it. Avada Kevdara!"

Snape slumped down, eyes filled with so many emotions now empty, A man so full of life now dead. Severus Snape, potions master, spy of Albus Dumbledore, Head of Slytherin house, dead.

"And now, let that be a reminder of what is in store for those who loyalty are swaying. Now, let the games begin!"Voldemort let out a hard, cold laughter as the Death Eaters all apparated to Little Whinging.

Not faraway, Albus Dumbledore looked up as one of his instruments ceased it's spinning. "Oh Severus, what have I done?" He slumped into his seat as he called for the Order of the Phoenix.

Isabella sighed as she felt the death of the spy. "So, it has begun. Farewell Severus, you are not forgotten." She apparated on the spot.

"Has it happened? Is he dead?" The second Fate asked excitely.

"Yes, he's passed, and why do you seem so happy and excited?" The Third Fate asked suspiciously.

"He gets under my skin, you know, and when he is dead, it means the meeting I planned is to come forth! I can't wait!"

"Honestly, you can't just kill off people you hate, but luckily you were not the one who planned his death, or he would die a gory one. Old third, remind me who was the one who elected this prankster as a Fate?"

"Call me old third one more time and I'll make sure you…" He let the threat hang in the air.

"I had his death all planned out, but you just won't switch your turn with me, you're evil!" The second said indignantly.

"It's called taking turns, you selfish moron!"

"Stop! You just finished your plans together minutes ago and you are quarelling again!"

"By the way, the show's starting, and it is going to be more exciting when it's the real people going through it, not planning." The First Fate tried to calm the Third Fate down.

"Yes! Come on, sit of the sofa and enjoy! Proudly presented to you by The Second Fate! Switch off the lights!"

The first fate stumbled into the third fate as he walked in the dark.

"Ouch! Why didn't we plan this together, oh Honourable Third?"

"We plan togather when the event's important only, and the event is important only if all three fates agree on that!"

"You knew he purposely voted nay so he can have it to himself!"

"You were the one who rejected when he offered to trade the Snape killing with the meeting!"

"It would be a horrible death and you know Snape is my favourite!"

"Popcorn, anyone?"The Second Fate suggested, smirking at the rare sight of the third fate quarelling, and more so as it was caused by him.

Brace yourself whoever's listening, he thought, the show's about to begin.

Yes, I HATE Snape so much that he simply had to die in the FIRST chapter. All Snape fans, too bad, now get out. I actually had an elaborate killing scene written specially for him, but at the last minute, my friend (A STUPID ANNOYING SNAPE FAN) managed to dissaude me with threats. So be glad that he didn't die a gory death. Personally, I spent most effort there in the story and I liked the part the best... but now my effort has gone down to the drain.

Thank you for letting me waste a few minutes of your life. Yes I'm a troll. Now get lost while another victim falls into my trap and clicks on my story. Go ahead and curse me for this bad story or whatever. The funny thing is? After I had spent so much time talking about it, I don't really care.


End file.
